Keep Your Eyes on Me
by Bespectacled BriarRose
Summary: Songfic. It's Thea's birthday, and she wants to dance with her boyfriend. But Roy has a secondary plan. RoyxThea


**Roy**

Roy leaned against the bar in Verdant, sipping a vodka and coke. He smiled, watching as Thea swirled her way across the dance floor. She twirled up to him, grinning as she swiped his drink from his hand and took a sip.

"Hey there, birthday girl," he said, sliding his hand around her hip to the small of her back. "You havin' fun?" She went up on her toes and pecked him on the chin.

"Yeah, I am," she said, smiling up at him. Roy leaned down for a real kiss from his girlfriend, feeling the chemistry between them spark and flare. The already dim sunlight that filtered through the skylights she had added a few years ago was almost completely faded from the room as the sun set further in the sky. She bit playfully at his lip, and he groaned. This woman was his kryptonite. The small velvet box in his pocket was confirmation of that. The bass thrummed through them both as she pulled back and grabbed his arm. Roy registered that she was pulling him toward the dance floor. He turned his head to look back at where he left his jacket, but Thea turned his chin towards her.

"Don't look back. Eyes on me, Red," she said, starting to move her hips under his hands. She placed her hands on his chest, and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Don't hold back, princess," he said lowly in her ear.

She turned her head and nipped at his earlobe, causing him to groan as she whispered, "Shut up and dance, lover boy." Roy just grinned as his fingers wrapped tighter around her waist, pulling her body closer to him. She looked up at him, smiling. His eyes raked over her as she pulled away slightly to start twirling around. He wet his lips as he took in the open back of her dress, the slight flaring of the skirt as she spun, the curve of her ass, her long, toned legs, and the beat-up Converse that graced her feet due to her sprained ankle from a tussle in the field last week. She was his teenage self's wet dream, and he couldn't believe she was his. She was perfect. If he was prone to romantic ramblings, he would probably call her his Juliet. She stopped spinning as the music slowed. He held out a hand, she took hold, and he pulled her close. She grinned up at him, and his chest tightened. God, she was perfect. He tucked a stray curl behind her ear, and she leaned her head into his hand. He stroked his thumb across her cheekbone, smiling down at her.

"What's got you so contemplative?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck. His hand fell to her hip, joining his other one as he laced his fingers in the small of her back. Roy looked into her eyes, their blue-green depths almost swallowing him. He knew this was his chance; it was now or never.

He pulled away slightly and reached into his pocket, wrapping his fingers around the box there. "Thea Dearden Queen?" He pulled the box out of his pocket and dropped to one knee. Thea's hand flew up to her mouth, her eyes widening. "You make me the happiest man on this planet. And that's saying something, because your brother looks at Felicity like she's made of solid gold." Thea laughed a little, her hand moving from her mouth to cover her heart. "Anyway, what I'm trying to say, is that you changed my life the moment I stole your purse. Which I am not sorry for. You were a spoiled brat. But, that's not the point. The point, I guess, is that you make me happy. I've never been this happy in my life. And I vow to spend the rest of my life trying to make you as happy as you make me. So, in order to stop this terrible babbling habit I have picked up from Felicity, I'm just going to spit this out, because I'm annoying the shit out of myself," he said, pausing to take a breath. "Thea, will you marry me?"

Thea screeched, "Yes!" She threw herself at him, and he thanked his training with Oliver for the reflexes that kept the both of them from toppling to the floor. She pressed her face into his neck, whispering, "Yes yes yes yes yes." Roy wrapped his arms tightly around her, holding her to his chest, not believing that this gorgeous woman had just agreed to marry him. Looking up, he caught Oliver's raised eyebrow and Felicity's scary-huge grin. Oliver would be on his ass later, but he didn't care. Roy felt the shoulder of his shirt getting damp, and he pulled back to look at her.

"Hey," he said, smiling as he wiped her tears away, "do you want the ring or not?" Thea grinned through her tears, and nodded. Roy flipped open the velvet box and took the diamond ring and slid it on her finger. He leaned his forehead against hers and whispered through the applause and cheers around them, "I'm sorry it's not fancier. It's all I could afford, but I hope you still-"

Thea cut him off by kissing him, thoroughly enough for his head to start spinning. She pulled back a moment later, grinning. "It's perfect, Roy. Absolutely perfect." They stood up together, and Roy opened his mouth to speak again. He was interrupted by Thea pressing her finger to his lips. "Shut up and dance with me."

 _A/N- The song I used for this was "Shut Up and Dance" by Walk the Moon. I'm obsessed with it. Don't judge me. Welcome to my first RoyxThea fic_ _I love this pairing so much (mostly because I wish I was Thea because I love Roy) and I'm really happy with how this turned out. I hope you guys enjoy it! I'll have another chapter of Wrong Number up on Tuesday. All my love-Rose_


End file.
